


A Grandiode Epfic: How Sans Met Toriel

by LadyTe



Series: The Reverse Reapertale Writings [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (Grandiose Ode? Epic fic? Get it?), Epic Poem, Gen, Minor Character Death, Reapertale AU, Reverse Reapertale, Soriel, lots of rhyming, reapertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-22 09:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6073600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTe/pseuds/LadyTe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans is the acting God of Life, alongside His brother, Papyrus. He doesn't mind doing nothing too much, until one day, in a bid to continue being lazy, He accidentally sets into motion a chain of events that duplicates tragedy from long ago. Isn't it funny how history tends to repeat itself? Because Sans certainly isn't laughing... </p><p>Told in an epic poem format. I do not own any of the ideas, characters and concepts associated with Reapertale or Reverse Reapertale; that honor belongs to the lovely renrink. :) Undertale owned by Toby Fox.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~ The Prelude ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! :D This is my first work ever uploaded onto Ao3! It's a pleasure to finally put it up, and oh my gosh am I excited! I cannot guarantee a consistent update schedule, as these take a very long time to write, but I can tell you that I will finish the series (or at least catch up to renrink's comics) by June. :3 And, if you ever want to talk to me on tumblr, here you go! http://ladyte-chan.tumblr.com/

~ The Prelude ~

A long time ago, when the world was new  
And nothing was “mine,” but “ours”  
If you listened to the wind, you’d find home again  
And the Gods smiled down from the stars

This is a tale of the God of Life  
Known by the name of Sans  
But there was another - Papyrus, His brother  
As they are known in these lands

Also involved is the Goddess of Death  
The esteemed Queen Toriel  
Who ruled with compassion in her lonely bastion  
In the Underworld where she did dwell

This is from when the world was new  
And “mine” was second to “ours”  
If you listened to the wind, you would have a new friend  
And the Gods could be seen in the stars


	2. ~ The Song of Sans and the Humans ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans (ironically) works hard so that He can continue being lazy. That's our Sans! *canned laughter*

~ The Song of Sans and the Humans ~ 

Way back when the world was new  
When “mine” wasn’t as important as “ours”  
If you listened to the wind, it could save you from sin  
And the Gods framed heroes in the stars

Let us begin with a description of Sans  
He was infamous among His kind  
He was extremely protective, with a work ethic defective  
And none knew what went through His mind

Papyrus was a joyful and gentle soul  
A beam of love and Light  
He wore His heart on his sleeve and all could believe  
That with Him, everything was alright

Sans was always with His brother and they adored one another  
Their bond could not be denied  
They were happiest together, inseparable forever  
And always by the other’s side

But few of the others talked much to Sans  
Papyrus was one of the only  
He liked them to no end, but there were few He’d call “friend”  
And He became increasingly lonely

The myriad of spirits, called monsters now  
Liked Him very much  
But it was true that there were very few  
With whom He kept in touch

Then one fateful day, all were summoned without delay  
And the Gods made a life-changing choice  
The beings from above wished to create things to love  
And ‘twas approved with unanimous voice

For in times long ago, before time could be counted  
Before the Life Gods altered this world  
The planet was barren and completely uncarin’  
Before life had been unfurled

Papyrus’ eyes glowed like the brightest of stars  
And He almost broke into a dance  
He’s be lonely no more, and have more friends than before  
Finally, He was given a chance!

Sans, however, was far less excited  
This sounded like much harder work  
Until now, His duties were taking care of the beauties  
In the garden - which he often would shirk

But despite His complaining, He was quite happy  
That His brother was so very enthused  
Given how lonely His brother had only  
Recently been…how could He have refused?

Sans was tasked with creating the mammals  
The insects, the fish, and the birds  
Papyrus brought forth the trees and sowed a plethora of seeds  
All with a few mere words

Sans and Papyrus worked on and on  
Making creatures both wild and tamed  
After a week they did rest, for now the Earth was blessed  
With more beings than could ever be named

But their rest did not last, even though they were done  
For their fate forevermore  
Was to guard all existence (despite Sans’ resistance)  
And to guide them as a benevolent mentor

Now Sans loved His job, but not the effort involved  
He never worked without great cause  
He was God of Life, true, but God of Laziness too  
And it was His greatest of flaws 

Despite living above, trips to the Surface were frequent  
To answer prayers and requests incoming  
After thousands of years, Sans was almost in tears  
With no hope of respite forthcoming

They were all so dependent on His guidance and care  
That He had little time for rest  
Much to His displeasure, things didn’t get better  
And He became more and more distressed

He was always kept busy, tending to the world  
Until He could stand it no more  
His creatures had nothing to say and did the same things all day  
They were starting to become a chore

Then one shining day, (or at least, so they say)  
Sans finally came up with a cure  
He would pass on His role and grant others control  
So that He could sleep evermore

The God hatched a plan to create some new beings  
To act as guardians of creation  
He worked harder than ever, to His brother’s great pleasure  
Solely for the ironic occasion

But what should they look like, He thought to Himself  
When He spotted a being below  
They were small, like a child, and lived in the desolate wild  
With a small yellow flower in tow

They were not one of His creations, so Sans just assumed  
That they were a monster He’d not seen before  
He decided to use them as a base for those of His new race  
And He was happy to have to search no more

He took a handful of Earth to give His servants a form  
Similar to the figure’s design  
He gave them Order as well, as part of His spell  
To keep the good people in line

He used a pinch of Chaos to give them free will  
So they wouldn’t burden Him with decision  
He gave a small bit of Light, so they would do what was right  
And to be protective like He did envision 

He added some Darkness, to maintain balance  
But not without some hesitation  
And to mark them as whole, He granted them a Soul  
Showing them to be the crux of creation

After long days of toil, His work came to an end  
And before Him was the First Child  
They’d taken after Him a little too well, by the end of the spell  
Making them less obedient and a little more wild

Still He saw them as a success, and He made even more   
In a plethora of colors and shapes  
No two were the same, though from the same source they came  
And eventually He created their mates

The humans took up the task and began their guard  
Praising Gods and watching over the Earth  
Sans had less to do (and less to worry about too)  
Which to Him, far increased their worth

He did give them guidance and they showed self-reliance  
Yet were grateful nonetheless  
They did as told, but didn’t need a hand to hold  
And He interfered in their lives less and less

A few years had passed, and He’d been watching them close  
He felt confident He could leave them alone  
To His brother’s dismay, He was soon resting away  
For He had worked Himself down to the bone

This came about when the world was new  
When “mine” meant nothing before “ours”  
If you listened to the wind, a tale would begin  
And the Gods wove tapestries in the stars…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that you can ask me anything over on my tumblr page :3 
> 
> http://ladyte-chan.tumblr.com/


	3. ~ The Tip of the Balance ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The humans start to go bad, and Sans decides to take a nap on the job. What could possibly go wrong?

~ The Tip of the Balance ~ 

Shall I tell you a tale of an age long past  
After the planet’s birth  
When life was ideal and magic was real  
And the Gods still walked the Earth?

Do you remember when Sans created the humans  
And they served the Gods so well  
That Sans fell asleep and decided to keep  
Less of a vigil over where they did dwell?

Well, Sans and Papyrus would view the world from above  
In the depths of a crystal pool  
Whenever either was needed, the waters receded  
And it was arguably their most useful tool

As millennia passed, Sans no longer descended  
Preferring to observe from the sky  
He would spend His free hours not taking care of His flowers  
And enjoying some naps nearby

But as long as He didn’t have to leave the palace  
He would always answer anyone’s prayer  
He’d heal the sick and the weak, hear the strong and the meek  
And Papyrus would give the same care

The humans reproduced over time and spread over the Earth  
Claiming various lands as their own  
They would band together and strive to make communities come alive  
And they learned the secrets by which food was grown

Human nature as we know it came into existence  
Bringing emotions both happy and sad  
Most humans showed love and grace while a few brought shame to their race  
But they all had potential for both good and bad

However, after an era the balance began to tip  
And gradually, it became clear  
Humans were starting to stray and move farther away  
From their purpose- to love and revere

Without Sans constantly dictating their thoughts  
Their words, their beliefs and their actions  
Humans developed free thought and more often than not  
Followed the call of their own personal passions

The people were starting to become greedy and cruel  
Instead of sharing their bounty, they’d hoard  
They turned on each other and “foe” replaced “brother”  
As the plow was exchanged for a sword

They turned their backs on the Gods and squandered their blessings  
Praying less and less  
There were now very few who stayed faithful and true  
Which gave the other Gods great distress

Yet Sans was confident that they’d find their way back  
And He chose to continue to laze  
He was their parent after all; sooner or later, they’d call  
For now, He would sleep away the days 

Papyrus watched the situation with growing dismay  
And yet He still did know  
That despite too many breaks, Sans made few mistakes  
When it came to the people below

He would hope for the best, and remain optimistic  
Because He trusted that His brother was right  
Many days passed, each the same as the last  
And He hoped better times were in sight

There then came a day that started like any other  
As Papyrus ran through the palace on a mission  
To hurriedly bring His yearly report to the King  
And the world was left under Sans’ supervision

He was in His usual place, observing the pool  
And He loved doing nothing while looking through  
Sans cared a great deal and would always feel  
Proud of His humans and what they could do

Yet soon Sans was tired and got up from His post  
Though Papyrus had not yet returned  
But since there were no prayers to resolve or problems to solve   
He thought a nap was something He’d earned

He stumbled away from the pool to a nearby couch  
And settled down without so much as a peep  
After a moment on there, His snores filled the air  
And He quickly fell fast asleep

But if only He knew what Fate had in store  
He would have been on the surface from the start  
To overcome and prevent a certain event  
That would tear the whole pantheon apart

But that is from of a tale of an age long past  
After the First Human’s birth  
When life was ideal and faith still held appeal  
And the Gods would dance on the Earth…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to check out my tumblr at http://ladyte-chan.tumblr.com/ and thank you all so much for your comments! <3


	4. ~ The Tragedy of the Innocent ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of the godly children get too curious about the world below, and pay a steep price for it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I'm so sorry that it's been such a long time, but college has been long and stressful. :P However, I do have a couple more chapters written, so I should be able to get them up sooner rather than later! Thank you all for being patient with me, and I hope that you enjoy~
> 
> TW: Child death

This is a story of an era long ago  
When the humans upset the scales  
When faith was tested and obedience requested  
And Gods became little more than tales

From where we left off, Sans had fallen asleep  
For Him, it was not out of place  
But this was the day that would lead to dismay  
For Sans and His beloved race 

For you see, just after Sans began His watch   
A young god stared out of the windows of His home   
He wanted to see the green Earth, after its gorgeous rebirth  
And wished that its beautiful surface he could roam 

He was only a boy, and so full of life  
He was the curious sort as well  
Always a question on His tongue, and great insight for one so young  
Despite how often on His face he fell 

This young God had asked many questions about the surface   
Including when He could go down and see  
His queries were always deflected in hopes His interest could be redirected  
And His parents denied every plea 

He looked up to Undyne with undying devotion  
And decided that the best way to impress His idol  
Was to get Himself a souvenir from that green and blue sphere  
Even though many said the journey was suicidal

He suddenly remembered what day it was  
And He rushed from the window to His drawer  
He quickly got dressed as if to leave on a quest  
As this was the day that He’d been waiting for

He knew that there was a meeting of the Gods today   
And that this was His best chance to go down  
He hoped with all His might that His plan would work right  
But His smile morphed into a small frown

He had been told many times to not go anywhere by Himself  
But all doubts in His mind had flown   
Deliberately ignoring His worried mother’s warning  
He prepared to set out for the Earth alone 

He made a quick lunch and polished His spikes  
And wore sturdy shoes in case of snow  
He drank a potion of anti-detection upon further reflection  
And decided that He was ready to go 

He knew that He could get in a lot of trouble  
But the lure of adventure was too great  
He prepared a small pack and headed out the back  
Sure He’d be home before it got too late 

Only adult gods could descend to the Earth on their own  
But the little one knew of an alternate route  
Sans and Papyrus’ pool, their scrying tool  
Could also get Him to the surface, no doubt

He made His way to the palace, falling on His face only twice  
Failing to keep His excitement at bay  
He quietly snuck his way through, keeping His course straight and true  
To the wing where Sans and Papyrus did stay 

He suddenly stopped short when He saw Sans  
Hovering over the pool in the floor  
He was relieved at the notion that He was shielded by His potion  
As Sans did not acknowledge His presence by the door 

He waited awhile, quivering anxiously  
Hoping that Sans would leave sometime soon   
Finally His waiting paid off as Sans got up with a cough  
And He crept His way stealthily into the room 

He continued watching Sans’ movements, as well as the door  
Praying that He wouldn’t get caught  
He was quite exposed, but He tried to remain composed  
Since He was oh so close to what He sought 

After what seemed like forever, Sans finally collapsed   
And the boy waited until He heard snores   
The ten year old approached with care, getting as close as He did dare  
Shooting anxious glances back toward the doors 

He tentatively reached a foot into the pool  
Intending only to test it out   
But a force pulled Him under, as if punishing His blunder  
And after a moment, all was silent throughout 

As Sans slept through the ordeal, the little god closed His eyes  
As He fell through the Barrier between monsters and men   
He plopped to the ground, then looked around  
Drinking in the sight of the world as it looked back then 

Overcome with joy, the young god found Himself   
On the surface He so desperately craved   
He examined the flowers under His feet, finding their intricacies so neat  
As He ran over fields and roads unpaved 

The air was sweet, the water crisp and clear   
And the sun felt warm on His face   
Things we now take for granted left Him enchanted  
As He basked in the Earth’s solemn grace 

He was only down there for a short bit of time   
Perhaps an hour or two  
When He spied a small village across a nearby bridge  
And He decided what He wanted to do 

He would just take a look, grab something small   
A moment’s glance, and He would be good  
Sure, His mother had said that if He were seen, He’d be dead  
Yet He crossed quickly over the worn planks of wood 

He walked right up to a hill near the entrance of the village   
Where a human child was happily playing   
He knew He should just walk away, but His feet led Him astray   
And He strolled up to where she was staying

He finally approached, His wide eyes bulging   
And she stole a quick glance His way  
Before she emitted a squeal and ran towards Him, full of zeal  
At the thought of making a new friend that day 

He was startled for moment, then came to the conclusion  
That His potion had finally run its course   
Despite having been warned of danger, His curious nature  
Prevented Him from running from the laughter’s source

They introduced themselves, and they spoke about life  
And He asked her all sorts of questions and mysteries  
He listened closely to all He was told from the small six year old   
And they spoke of their families and their shared histories

She had thought that Gods were only in stories  
And she was amazed that they were real  
He marveled at how much they were alike and asked what it was like  
To live in a world that had such appeal 

But as the sun went down, a call rang out  
And the little girl’s father drew near   
He appeared relaxed at first but his attitude reversed  
And his comfort gave way to fear

He motioned angrily for the god to get away from his daughter  
But the young one was paralyzed with fright  
The little girl began to cry as she started to try  
To not let the two of them fight 

“He’s a God, Papa!” She cried out in earnest  
“From the stories! They’re really true!”  
The man pulled her away, his face filled with dismay  
“Oh no… that THING used magic on you!”

Her father drew a knife and shouted for help  
And the God sprinted away, toward the setting sun  
He heard a myriad of voices, suggesting many gruesome choices  
Of what the humans would do to Him if He didn’t run 

He ran for what must have been forever and a day  
Looking for cover anywhere around   
When He accidentally tripped and suddenly flipped  
Over onto the cold and unfeeling ground

He tried to get Himself up and continue His escape  
But the humans were too close by  
They quickly had Him surrounded and their rage abounded  
Despite none of them looking Him in the eye

“Wait!” The circle opened to let in the village’s priest  
And he looked sorrowfully at the trembling boy  
“It’s…it’s only a child,” he began. “Maybe we can-“  
But the others said “No. Any threat, we destroy.” 

The Father tried once more to get them to listen to reason  
But they refused, and he watched in despair  
They began their brutal attack, and the God could not even fight back  
His dreams crushed beyond any hope of repair 

Finally, the child could take it no more  
They cried out Sans’ and Undyne’s name  
With a tiny yelp, they called for help  
But… nobody came 

The humans watched, awestruck, as His body dissolved  
Turning back into stardust as the air seemed to wilt  
“It could have been dangerous,” they said. “We’re safer if it’s dead.”  
And yet none of them could hide their guilt

Sans jolted from His bed, an urgent feeling in His essence  
And He shuffled over to see what whomever called could need  
But conniving Fate had awoken Sans too late  
And there was only the aftermath of the grisly deed 

Sans fell to His knees, staring with horror  
At the scene so unnatural and flawed  
He could see the patches of grass, glistening like glass   
With the remains of an innocent God

He held His head in His hands, shaking like a leaf  
Unable to utter a word  
He rewound the scene, looking to glean  
Any sense of what had occurred 

After some time, Undyne came by  
Wondering if Papyrus was inside  
But the moment She saw Sans, clenching trembling hands  
She rushed over to the other God’s side

Undyne tried to get answers but Sans shook His head  
And pointed shakily to the pool  
The surface revealed once more the events of before  
And a death so merciless, pointless and cruel

Undyne then ran to spread the news  
As Sans stared in agony at the replay of the assault  
As His constant grin fell He felt even more unwell  
For He knew that it was all His fault 

But that was a memory from an era long ago  
When the humans destroyed the scales  
When bonds were tested and revenge was requested  
And Gods were thought of as children’s tales


	5. ~ The Aftermath of The Crime ~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans has a really sucky day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whaaaaaaat?! Another chapter?! This must be a miracle. Also, I am gearing up to write another story soon, this time in prose format! I have quite a bit of planning to do before I start, but please be on the lookout for it soon!
> 
> tumblr is here: http://ladyte-chan.tumblr.com/

Allow me once more to share a memory of old  
From when innocent blood was spilt  
When paranoia and fear would often appear  
And when the sentinels succumbed to guilt

In a few short hours, Sans was called to the Throne Room  
His bones rattling with guilt and shame  
He stood alone before Heaven’s great throne  
As Asgore regally called His name

He left His throne and strode over to Sans  
Towering above the skeleton  
In a tone brimming with emotion over the recent commotion,  
He said “You know why you’re here, Gaster’s son.”

Asgore’s eyes softened as Sans looked down  
And rested His hand on Sans’ shoulder  
“You gave new life to a planet afflicted by strife  
And for that I thank you over and over”

Asgore then sighed and removed His paw  
As He refocused on His strategy  
“As much as I wish it was not so, we must go  
Over this recent tragedy”

Sans gave Asgore the details, and showed Him the scene  
The King nodding every so often  
When the end of the story drew nigh, Asgore heaved another sigh  
And Sans knew that He’d built His own coffin

“His mother has been begging me for justice, you know  
Many of the others have too  
The only thing keeping them satisfied is that I have yet to decide  
How to do my duty, both to them and to you”

“Sans… you know as well as I  
That your irresponsibility caused a child’s demise  
I must think through what I am going to do  
So leaving now would be wise”

Sans bowed His head and left His monarch behind  
Travelling to a spacious building just outside of the Palace  
He opened the door gently to see monsters and Gods aplenty  
Enjoying food and drinks on silver plate and golden chalice

As He entered, several began to give greetings  
When they remembered what had happened that day  
And though the reaction was quite expected, it still stung to be rejected  
As the others were all silent and turned away

Sans drifted to a table as Grillby came by  
With a plate of food for His friend  
The God of the Hearth sat and gently pat  
The seat beside Him at the bench’s end

Grillby was silent as usual, but gripped Sans’ shoulder  
As a sign of His sympathy and support  
They sat for awhile, Sans' trademark smile  
Beginning to slowly distort

Grillby got up for a moment and returned with a note  
Which He gently handed to Sans  
Sans gave it a glance before returning to His trance  
Same as before, but with shaking hands

The note contained a summons from the King  
And Sans forced Himself to rise  
He considered ignoring the call, but that wouldn’t help His case at all  
He just didn’t want to face the King of the Skies

He slowly made His way through the opulent halls  
Covered in stained glass and gold  
Normally He loved being here, the light bringing Him cheer  
But today it left Him empty and cold

After a time, Sans found Asgore’s chambers  
And walked towards them with great hesitation  
He stared at the door’s plaque, feeling His sins on His back  
And He trembled in anticipation

Sans was about to knock when He heard Asgore’s voice  
Sighing from behind the door  
“I don’t know what to do Gerson,” came the voice of the person  
“I don’t know what to do anymore.”

“I must destroy the humans to protect my people…  
There is no other choice.”  
Sans could hear His remorse, mixed with resolve to use force  
Echoing in His trembling voice

“Can we give the humans one more chance?”  
Came Gerson’s hearty call  
“We’ve already tried, when my wife was at my side  
That’s why Sans is here at all”

“He was made to replace my wife  
After she left this place  
We disagreed over one important need:  
The problem of the human race”

“You know the story, and so I shall not repeat  
That tragic tale today”  
Asgore turned to try and wipe the tears from His eye  
As Gerson respectfully looked away

“I’ve come to a decision, once and for all.”  
Asgore said, getting up from His chair  
Humanity will be destroyed because they couldn’t avoid  
Harming my people and taking more than their share.”

“But I will not be the one to do it;  
I disposed of the humans once before  
As a result of the crimes of those ancient times  
In the Human and Monster War”

“There is also the matter of Sans’ punishment;  
This cannot be allowed to go on.  
What if His lax nature put more monsters in danger?  
Or even caused another spirit or God to be gone?”

“I believe that I have come to my final decision.  
Let this proclamation stand:  
To prevent future strife and loss of monster life,  
Sans will destroy His creations with His own hand!”

Sans recoiled from the door like the wood was aflame  
And He retreated hastily down the hall  
He teleported to His room, overcome by a sense of doom  
Wishing there was some way to just end it all

He couldn’t damn His creations, no matter how flawed  
Despite how much their darkness had grown  
They had made His job easier, to be sure, but there was also something more  
Though He didn’t know if it was laziness or because He cared about them like His own

Sans grimaced as He packed up His meager belongings  
Reluctant to leave His home  
But He couldn’t fulfill that request, not even at the King’s behest  
So he decided to set forth alone

Sans didn’t want Papyrus to be set back because of Him  
So He did what He thought was right  
He wrote a note to His brother and left it for Him to discover  
Before slipping away into the stifling night

But before He went, He stopped by His garden  
And held a flower in His boney palm  
He was so engrossed in the golden flowers He loved most  
That He didn’t hear a presence infiltrating the calm

It wasn’t until Papyrus grabbed His brother’s shoulder  
That Sans finally awoke from His trance  
He saw Papyrus clutching the note that Sans wrote  
And His gaze slid from His brother back to the plants

Papyrus’ voice was steady, and eerily calm.  
“Sans. What is this all about?  
You said you’d be leaving the sky, but you didn’t tell me why!  
Why are you always shutting me out?!”

Papyrus sighed gently, and sat beside Sans  
Trying to figure out what to say to the other  
“You don’t have to explain, just… know that I came  
Because I love you, Brother”

Sans closed His eyes, feeling His sins on His back  
But He couldn’t tell His brother the truth  
Sans was only a chore, while Paps had so much to live for  
And He didn’t want to tarnish the innocence He’d had since their youth

Sans forced a smile as He began His lie  
“I’ve decided to move down below!  
I’ve gotten permission from the King, and it’s just the thing  
To…uh… make our work easier, you know?”

Sans held His breath as Papyrus considered the statement  
And then graced Sans with a frown  
“That’s just like you, Brother! Getting out of one thing by complicating another!”  
And sighed as His gaze fell to the ground

Sans hid a smile of relief, and turned away  
Grateful His brother would come to no harm  
He was about to get up and leave when He felt a tug on His sleeve  
And saw Papyrus gently gripping His arm

“I’m going with you, Sans,” Papyrus said in a tone  
That proved He would not change His mind  
Sans looked up in disbelief, his gaze shifting quickly to grief  
“No, Paps. You…you should stay behind”

“You want to keep training with Undyne, don’t you?  
To be the most famous God of all?  
You can’t give up on that dream, no matter how tough it may seem  
And if you miss me, I’ll be sure to call-“

Sans was suddenly aware of being crushed in a hug  
As His brother pulled Him close to His chest  
“I don’t care about your plans; I’m not leaving you, Sans  
Of all the brothers out there, you’re the best”

Papyrus let go of the hug, and suddenly stood  
“I must pack my best clothes to make good first impressions!”  
Sans tried once more to protest, but Papyrus would not hear the rest  
And He went to their room to finish collecting their possessions

After half an hour had passed, they stood on the edge of the world  
And looked down at what would be their future home  
Sans had made sure that their pool was destroyed, so that it would only show the void  
And they jumped, thankful that they weren’t doing this alone

And that is the end of that memory of old  
From when tears of love and remorse had been spilt  
When both justice and fear made only one choice appear  
And one ran both toward and away from their guilt


	6. ~The Search for a Solution~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asgore finds out the Sans has left the building.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm afraid to say that this story probably will not be updated for a while, as I want to focus on my other story, ZodiacTale, and I'm in the last month of my junior year of university so things are pretty hectic. Now, I do want to clarify that I am NOT abandoning this story by any means! There's a lot left for me to do, and I do want you guys to know that this will likely come back in a month or two when school is over. Until then, enjoy this chapter~!

~The Search for a Solution ~ 

And so our tale begins once again  
When darkness threatened to swallow the light  
When decades passed by way too fast  
And all could only pray that everything would be alright

The very next morning, Asgore travelled the halls  
Wishing to speak with Sans immediately  
But despite all of His queries, He was met only with theories  
As to where the God could be

His hands began to shake and He clenched His teeth  
Worried as to why Sans had not come when He’d called  
Given the severity of the situation, Asgore knew action had to be taken  
And that Sans would ignore His summons left Him appalled

He finally reached their chambers, finding the door ajar  
Frowning, He pushed His way into the room  
The area looked clean, but there were no personal possessions to be seen  
And the place was as silent as a tomb

Asgore’s concern rose as He pieced together the clues  
And turned on His heel, the doors slamming loudly  
He promptly called for Undyne and told Her to find  
The skeleton God, who was acting so cowardly

Undyne gathered Her forces and swept ‘cross the God’s realm  
Leaving no stone unturned  
But as the hours wore on, Her hopes for an easy time were gone  
As there was no new information that She’d learned

She paused for a moment, sinking onto a bench  
Her back bent, elbow propped on Her knee  
She had been there during the sordid affair  
But She didn’t get why Sans had chosen to flee

From what She knew of the King, Sans would be fine  
It’s not like Asgore would kill Him or something like that  
As it was a major crime, He might have to do time,  
But… She sighed, Her mood falling flat

Now that He’d run, His sentence would be more severe  
Of that, Undyne had no doubt  
Despite being Her friend, She had Justice to send  
Toward the one who thought that He could go without

She stood up straight, spear in hand  
And made Her way back to the palace of the King  
Her troops met Her on the way, but had nothing to relay  
And She felt worried that She had no news to bring

Asgore had been pacing ‘round His chambers until He heard a sharp knock  
And the Goddess of War walked in  
The normally bold fishwoman’s posture foretold  
That She had no news of Sans or His kin

Asgore turned away, and took a sip of tea  
Before heaving a great sigh  
“Thank you, Captain Undyne; you did just fine.”  
Refusing to look Her in the eye

“Perhaps if we wait, He will come back.  
This is the home of the Gods;  
I am not sure why He ran; He could not heard of My plan…  
What would be the odds…?”

“Undyne, please continue your search  
They are still somewhere around here, I’m sure  
After all of the stress, I am sure that they just need a rest  
They will be back, and we can resume as before”

Meanwhile, on Earth, Sans slept fitfully  
His dreams riddled with guilt and strife  
He could not relax when His mind was filled with attacks  
Of guilt for His negligence costing Monster Kid His life

He was suddenly grabbed by His shoulders and startled awake  
Finding Himself hugging His brother’s arm  
“It’ll be ok, Sans,” cooed Papyrus, holding His hands  
I swear you won’t come to any harm.”

Sans continued the hug for a few moments more  
Before pulling gently away  
He dried His tears and pushed down His fears  
Before pulling on His smile in order to greet the new day

He tested the shields and rearmed the wards  
“To keep out the humans,” He’d always say  
But He truly knew, praying Paps never found out too  
That it was to keep the other Gods at bay

Years flew by like birds on the wing  
And soon enough, a century had passed  
Their old friend Fate had waited until a certain date  
To set things in motion at last

The Gods had been watching with worry at the fragile balance  
And at Sans’ seeming inaction  
He did nothing to halt the humans’ production, and without Death there was no reduction  
In their numbers, so they gained more and more traction

Asgore called a meeting of His closest advisors  
And they filed in, their hearts filled with dread  
Their gazes ranged from worry to fear about what would soon happen here  
And about the meeting’s purpose, little needed to be said

Asgore cleared His throat and began to speak  
“I believe you all know why I called you here today.  
Sans and Papyrus have not returned, and attempts to contact them have been spurned.  
It’s likely that they’ve hidden themselves away.”

“I could destroy the humans myself,  
but only Sans can stop them from making more.  
Besides… I am so tired of killing; it is neither fun nor thrilling,  
And this is much like the time before.”

“We must find Sans and Papyrus fast.  
We need to come up with a plan-  
The balance must be restored and we cannot afford  
To let the world be overrun once more by man.”

“I will order Undyne to begin searching on Earth,  
As well as the rest of the Guard.”  
Asgore then sighed and as an aside:  
“When did being King became so hard…”

With that, the meeting formally began  
And Asgore sat alongside Gaster, Alphys, and Gerson  
The four began their collaboration in order to prevent utter devastation  
Until Gerson said “I know just the person!”

The others turned towards him, astonishment in their eyes  
“W-well? Don’t l-leave us waiting!”  
Gerson laughed aloud before the assembled crowd  
Watching their negativity fading

“I can’t tell you their name, or where they live.  
But they are extremely strong!  
Their particular history is shrouded in mystery,  
But they’re the one who could’ve helped us all along!”

Gerson looked around at the assembled deities  
“They’re just the one we need!  
If I leave soon, before the rise of the moon  
I should be able to get to their home. Agreed?”

The others looked around, worry in their eyes  
But having no other real choice  
Asgore gave a nod, as did each other God  
And they wished Him luck, trembles in every voice

Gerson set out at once, landing swiftly on Earth  
Before making His way to a cave  
He followed it down, being swallowed by the ground  
Until He came upon a massive grave

Just nearby He heard the sound of a river  
And a gentle “tra la la” on the breeze  
His heart beat at a faster pace as He came nearer to the place  
Where a boatperson was waiting, seemingly at ease

“Greetings, O God of Wisdom.  
Where shall we go today?”  
“Take me to the castle,” He said to the vassal  
And the boat left the tiny quay

As they made their journey, the riverperson gave a warning  
“Tra la la. Beware the unsaved child.”  
Gerson knew better than to ask for an explanation, or for clarification  
And instead closed His eyes and smiled

Eventually, the two reached their destination  
And the riverperson gave Him a goodbye  
He walked through the doors, then up two floors  
Until the Throne Room met His eye

He stared at the guards and they stood firm  
Until a gentle voice rang out  
“Come in, my friend, if this is your journey’s end.  
You’ve been searching for me, no doubt?”

Gerson approached the throne, bending to His knees  
“It is an honor to see your kingdom doing so well.  
But I’m afraid that we must ask for your aid,  
Your Majesty… Queen Toriel.”

And so our tale pauses once again  
When darkness was hoping to devour the light  
When time passed much too fast  
And there was no guarantee of things being alright

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for checking out my work! I appreciate any and all comments and/or feedback that I receive; I want you guys to have as much fun reading this as I did writing it ^.^


End file.
